Freakshow
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsball voller Zauberer. Petunia in ihrer Mitte. Ein Vielsafttrank. Ein Rumtreiberstreich. Ein bis zwei Dutzend Panikattacken. Die Challenge: JamesPetunia. Die Autorin: Trovia.


Hier ist ein weiterer Beitrag zu unserer Challenge für ungewöhnliche Pairings. Und ich weiß, die meisten von euch schaudern entsetzt (oder haben nicht mal auf den Link geklickt, aber tja...). Aber he, lasst euch auf das Abenteuer ein :-). Sind James und Petunia wirklich schreibbar? Findet es heraus. Hier. Jetzt. Live und ungeschnitten. ;-)

Habt Spaß beim Lesen, und schickt mir doch ein Review, auch wenn's ein kurzes ist :-)

Trovia

**Die Herausforderung: **James/Petunia  
**Die Herausfordernde: **Ursprünglich ich, aber das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Sagen wir, Angel de la Luna.  
**Die Herausgeforderte: **Ich. Erwartungsgemäß.

**

* * *

**

**Freakshow

* * *

**

Eines Montags im Dezember stand ein Zauberer in Petunias Wohnzimmer. 

„Hi", sagte er, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu schreien. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, aber du bist nicht im Flohnetzwerk und ich musste apparieren."

So hatte es angefangen.

* * *

Petunia hatte den Zauberer an diesem Tag natürlich aus der Wohnung geschmissen. Hochkant. Mithilfe ihres Besens. So ein Freak gehörte nicht in ihre Wohnung. Was, wenn Vernon von der Arbeit kam und ihn sah! 

Im Übrigen hatte sie fast einen Herzstillstand gehabt, immerhin war er ein Zauberer, ein Freak, aber er zückte nicht seinen Zauberstab, sondern fuhr nur damit fort, sich ausführlich zu entschuldigen und wendig unter ihrem Besen wegzuducken, bis er die Tür erreichte und entkam.

* * *

Das nächste Mal stand er auf der Straße, als Petunia den Metzerladen verließ. 

„Ich bin unbewaffnet!", sagte er und hob die Hände, aber Petunia rümpfte nur die Nase und ging weiter, möglichst schnell und erhobenen Hauptes, damit niemand sich nach ihnen umsah und, wenn doch, sofort erkannte, dass sie mit dem Mann in der Bluse nichts zu tun hatte, egal ob er eigentlich sehr hübsch aussah mit ungewöhnlichen langen schwarzen Haaren, er war ein Freak. Ein hübscher Freak. Ein Freak mit hübschen Haaren.

Als sie sich an der nächsten Straßenecke vorsichtig umsah, war er weg.

* * *

„Was willst du!", fauchte sie beim nächsten Mal und hielt ihre Handtasche fest vor die Brust, denn man wusste ja nie, bei solchen Freaks. „Ich habe nichts mit euch zu tun! Ich bin keiner von euch! Geh zu Lily!" 

„Wegen Lily bin ich hier", erwiderte der Zauberer, und das machte ihr Angst. Also sah sie sich eilig nach allen Seiten um - er hatte in der Tiefgarage gewartet, sie kam von der Arbeit -, packte ihn an der Schulter und zerrte ihn in eine Ecke, die so dunkel war, dass niemand sie sah.

Sie ließ ihn los, sobald ihr auffiel, dass sie ihn _angefasst _hatte, und hielt sich ab sofort zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Fünf Minuten später hatte sie erfahren, dass der Zauberer Sirius Black hieß, also sogar wie ein Freak _hieß_, und dass sie sich angeblich von der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester kannten. Petunia hielt die Nase ein bisschen höher und erinnerte sich überhaupt nicht, weil für sie einer dieser Verrückten wie der andere aussah, und teilte ihm das auch mit.

Sirius Black stutzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. Sie wisse sicher, dass ein Krieg herrsche und ihre Schwester ein Ziel sei - Petunia sah ihn erhobenen Hauptes an und schwieg. Sie wisse sicher, dass Lily und James Ziele irgendeines Lords seien, sie befänden sich ständig in Gefahr - was Petunias Meinung nach nicht überraschend war, wenn sie sich an einem Freakkrieg beteiligten und gegen einen Mann kämpften, der noch verrückter war als der Rest. Lily sei eine bedeutende Diplomatin im Ministerium der Freaks - Petunia verweigerte sich eines Kommentars.

„Die Sache ist die", sagte Sirius Black. „Lily appariert kommende Woche für Verhandlungen nach Frankreich, um mit den _aurors spéciales _eine Vereinbarung zu treffen. Voldemort weiß, dass ein Treffen geplant ist, aber er weiß nicht wann, also beobachtet er Lily. Sobald sie weg ist, weiß er bescheid."

Er sah sie auffordernd an, als erwarte er Fragen, aber Petunia kräuselte nur die Nase. Sie hatte die meisten Wörter in diesem Vortrag nicht verstanden und wollte sie auch gar nicht verstehen, sondern weiter normal sein, so wie sie es immer war, solange ihre Schwester von ihr fernblieb.

Sirius Black interpretierte wohl, dass sie alles verstand, und fuhr mit erleichterter Miene fort. Petunia beäugte ihn misstrauisch, denn unter allen Verrückten schien er ein besonders großer Freak zu sein, und dann auch noch dumm. „Normalerweise lassen wir in solchen Fällen jemanden mit Vielsafttrank als Lily posieren, aber dieses Mal geht das nicht. Zur Weihnachtszeit finden im Ministerium etliche Veranstaltungen und Feiern statt, die Lily und James zusammen besuchen, und das ganze Ministerium ist durch _Evisce... _also, durch Zauber geschützt, die nur Leute durchlassen, die sind, wer sie zu sein behaupten. Aber wir haben einen Fehler im System gefunden. Es ist nämlich Blutmagie, und deshalb würden die Zauber Lilys Verwandte als Lily identifizieren."

Petunia hatte kein Wort verstanden, aber bei „Blut" war ihr Kopf hochgeschnappt. Die Handtasche fest umklammert, ging sie einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück. „Ich gebe dir mein Blut nicht!", stieß sie bedrohlich aus und fuchtelte mit der Tasche.

Sirius Black verengte die Augen. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben! Das ist Freakmagie! Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun!"

„Oh!", rief er. „Nein! Nicht die Dunklen Künste! Damit haben wir nichts zu tun!" Er untermalte diese Aussage mit einer entschiedenen Geste, die Petunia überhaupt nicht besänftigte. „Es heißt nur, dass niemand im Ministerium herausfinden könnte, dass du nicht Lily bist, wenn du als Lily dort erscheinst."

Petunia sah ihn ungläubig an.

Ihr Kinn schnappte aufwärts.

„Absolut nicht", lehnte sie ab und schritt davon.

„Wenn du nicht mitmachst", rief Black ihr nach. „ist sie so gut wie tot!"

Petunia ignorierte ihn.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen fing Sirius Black sie neunmal ab: dreimal in ihrer Wohnung, dreimal nach der Arbeit, ein weiteres Mal beim Metzger und zweimal auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wassergymnastik-Gruppe. Jedesmal trug er diese unmöglichen Kleiderkombinationen, die kein vernünftiger, normaler Mensch auf der Welt anziehen würde, oder diese _Roben_, ging ihr nach, bis sie ihm eine Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen konnte, und erzählte ihr mehr von seinem blöden Freakplan. Am Ende musste Petunia zugeben, dass sie die Quintessenz der Idee verstanden hatte, aber dafür traute sie sich kaum noch, das Haus zu verlassen, und bekam einen Herzkasper, sobald sie Knallgeräusche hörte. 

Nach zwei Tagen sah sie sich grundsätzlich vorsichtig um, bevor sie das Haus (oder ein Zimmer) verließ.

Nach drei Tagen begann sie von Alpträumen gejagt zu werden, in denen Lily von fürchterlichen vermummten Gestalten und fürchterlicher, bedrohlicher Magie gequält wurde.

Nach vier Tagen ging sie Vernon aus dem Weg, weil dieser Stalker auftauchen könnte, wenn er bei ihr war, und was würde er dann von ihr denken!

Nach fünf Tagen zuckte sie jedesmal zusammen, wenn in der Bratpfanne das Popcorn knallte, und war schweißüberströmt, als es fertig war. Sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen, weil ihre selige Mutter ihr im Traum erschienen war und sie verstieß, weil sie Lily auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Stirbt sie wirklich?", stellte sie Black misstrauisch zur Rede, als er zum wiederholten Male mitten in ihrem Winterjasmin zauber-freak-erschien und an ihr Küchenfenster klopfte.

Black seufzte tief und ungeduldig und produzierte eine Wolke kondensierte Luft vor seinem Gesicht. Er trug einen Bademantel und schien erbärmlich zu frieren. „Ja. Diese Treffen werden spontan anberaumt, sind absolut geheim - nicht einmal James weiß vorher davon -, und sie erscheint ohne Begleitung. Aber Voldemort hat Spione in Frankreich und wartet nur darauf, dass Lily nicht mehr zur Arbeit kommt. Dann sterben die Diplomaten, die Franzosen und auch all die Leute, die wir nicht retten können, weil wir die _aurors spéciales _nicht auf unsere Seite bekommen. _Lily_ stirbt", betonte er, als Petunia Anstalten machte, das Fenster zu schließen. „Sie ist so gut wie tot, wenn sie nicht von jemandem aus ihrer Familie mit Vielsafttrank imitiert wird. Sie geht auf jeden Fall auf dieses Treffen, egal ob sie vertreten wird."

Petunia verengte die Augen. „Weiß sie, dass du hier bist?"

Black murmelte etwas, das wie „Ich könnte vergessen haben, ihr das zu sagen" klang. Lauter und fester fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mich darum kümmere."

„Weiß ihr Freak-Mann, dass du hier bist?"

„Geht ja schlecht", erwiderte Black etwas fröhlicher. „Er würde es ihr ja erzählen." Er grinste. „Wir sagen es ihm, sobald Lily sicher in Frankreich ist."

„Pft!", machte Petunia und wandte pikiert den Kopf ab. Also waren sie nicht nur verrückt - sie waren auch noch Lügner! Aber nach einem Moment sah sie Black doch wieder an und musterte ihn scharf. „Warum machst du dir dann die Mühe?"

„Weil ich Lily liebe und nicht will, dass sie stirbt. Brüderliche Liebe", fügte er hinzu, als Petunia die Augenbrauen hob. Er räusperte sich. „Ich würde eher sterben, bevor Lily oder James etwas passiert. So wie du, nehme ich an." Warm sah er sie wieder an, als hätten sie etwas gemeinsam. Petunia plusterte sich empört auf.

„Ich hasse meine Schwester", wies sie ihn entschieden zurecht.

Abschätzig sah Black sie an. „Nein", erwiderte er. „Ich kenn mich mit Leuten aus, die ihre Familie hassen, und glaub mir, da gehörst du nicht dazu. Sonst hättest du mich schon lange verjagt. Ich glaube, du magst Lily nicht besonders, aber du willst auch nicht, dass sie stirbt.

Ich glaube, du wartest nur darauf, dass ich dich richtig nerve, damit du eine Ausrede dafür hast, warum du es machst."

* * *

Einen Samstag später war es so weit. Petunia teilte Vernon mit, dass sie ein Wochenende bei ihrer Tante verbringen wollte, sagte den Tee bei ihrer Nachbarin ab und fand sich zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt am verabredeten Ort in London ein, weil sie sich strikt geweigert hatte, eine dieser Freakreisemethoden zu benutzen - was zu viel war, war zu viel. 

Black wirkte schweigsam und konzentriert und schob sie in eine öffentliche Toilette im Park, die zu ihrer grenzenlosen Verwirrung sauber, leer und mit einem Ankleidespiegel ausgestattet war. Er drückte ihr ein Päckchen in die Hand, sagte „Erst trinken, dann umziehen" und wartete draußen. Als Petunia alleine im Vorraum der Toilette stand und auf das brodelnde, glitzernde Freakgemisch in der Phiole sah, überfiel sie ein letzter Anfall von Panik, doch Petunia mochte konservativ sein, nicht jedoch feige, und sie würgte den Trank mit geschlossenen Augen und klopfendem Herzen herunter.

Als fünf Minuten später das merkwürdige Prickeln auf ihrer Haut abklang, wagte sie es wieder, die Augen zu öffnen, und starrte dem perfekten Abbild Lilys im Spiegel entgegen.

„Lily ist vor einer Stunde nach Frankreich aufgebrochen", teilte Black ihr durch die angelehnte Tür mit; einen verwirrenden Moment lang dachte sie, Lily stünde neben ihr und Black spreche über ihren Kopf hinweg über sie. „Sie und James werden heute Abend auf dem jährlichen Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums erwartet - deshalb die Festroben. So ziemlich jeder mit Rang und Namen ist da, inklusive der Presse. Halt dich einfach an James und erinner dich an alles, was wir abgesprochen haben. Ihr müsst euch nur ein paar Stunden da herumtreiben, von jedem gesehen werden, dann könnt ihr gehen. Du musst nicht mal einen neuen Trank schlucken, wir machen das mit Gegenzauber."

„Und du hast diesem James wirklich noch eingeweiht?", versicherte Petunia sich misstrauisch, während sie grässliche grüne Klunker an ihren Ohren befestigte, die auf unnatürliche Weise glitzerten und ganz bestimmt nicht hübsch aussahen, sondern abnormal.

Black hielt ihr die Tür auf, als sie aus der Toilette trat. „Aber selbstverständlich", erwiderte er gut gelaunt. „James übernimmt die ganze Arbeit, du musst nur da sein. Du siehst großartig aus. Aber kräusel nicht so die Nase. Und lächle ab und zu." Er grinste. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du auffliegst und von einem Auror verflucht wirst."

* * *

„Gott sei Dank, da bist du ja endlich." Lilys Freak-Mann tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, packte sie am Ellenbogen und zog sie in eine Ecke. „Sirius hat mir alles erzählt. Confundus-Zauber, ja? Keine Panik. Überlass mir das Reden, und morgen kaufen wir dir einen neuen Zauberstab." 

James Potter hatte immer noch so wirre Haare wie bei der Hochzeit, und seine Brille saß auch schief auf der Nase, und seine Freakrobe hatte alle möglichen Freakrüschen und passte genau auf den Rest der Freakparty, von der Petunia ihre Augen nicht mehr losbekam. Überall glitzerte Licht in Kronleuchtern, die _schwebten_, und eben hatte ein _Riese _auf sie eingeredet und mit einem _Regenschirm _gefuchtelt. Überall standen merkwürdige Leute herum und redeten über merkwürdige Dinge, und Sirius Black war in der Menge verschwunden und einfach nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Und jetzt tauchte dieser Potter auf und redete von Dingen, die sie nicht verstand!

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!", zischte sie und machte sich los. „Ich bin nur wegen meiner Schwester hier!"

„Petunia? Was hat die Schnepfe damit zu tun?" Irritiert runzelte Potter die Stirn. Auf ihren erbosten Blick hin seufzte er, senkte die Stimme und legte einen beruhigenden Tonfall auf, als versuche er einen Welpen zu beruhigen. Ha! Als sei sie der Freak und nicht er! „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist. Also gut, hör zu. Lily. Du hattest einen Unfall. Du bist von einem Confundus-Zauber getroffen worden. Dein Zauberstab ist zerbrochen. Aber keine Panik, okay? Wir treiben uns hier einfach ein Stündchen lang herum, sorgen dafür, dass Voldemorts Spitzel uns sehen, und dann apparier ich uns heim. Grüß einfach alle freundlich, und herrje, lächle ab und zu mal."

Und Petunia mochte mit jeder Sekunde noch ein bisschen konservativer werden, aber sie war genauso intelligent wie mutig. Anklagend schnappte ihr Blick in die Richtung herum, in die Sirius Black verschwunden war. Er stand am Buffettisch, an dem sie bestimmt nichts anrühren würde, weil die Speisen darauf einfach _erschienen_, und er hatte die Köpfe mit so einem kleinen Blonden zusammengesteckt. Sie kicherten miteinander. Black hob den Kopf, sah in ihre Richtung, und fing wieder an zu lachen.

Black hatte es Potter nicht gesagt. Black hatte Potter nicht gesagt, dass Petunia für Lily posierte. Black stand da und _lachte_, während Petunia ihr Leben für Lily riskierte!

Eine Hand fiel auf ihre Schulter. Panisch zuckte sie zusammen.

„Alles wird gut", zischte Potter. „Und _lächle_, verdammt."

* * *

Traumatisiert taumelte Petunia eine Stunde später hinter Potter in einen Korridor hinter dem Festsaal. Ihr Kopf schwirrte, ihr Herz klopfte, und in ihrem Kopf herrschte eine betäubende Leere. In ihren Ohren klang immer noch die Freakmusik des magischen Orchesters nach, vor ihren Augen tanzten immer noch die Eindrücke dieser wahnsinnigen Leute, und dieser furchtbaren kleinen Wesen mit den großen Ohren, und dieser Zauberstäbe, und diese Feuerwerke, und diese _Explosionen_! Selbst hier im Gang roch es nach Schwefel. Petunia schauderte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals wieder den Geruch nach Schwefel ertragen würde. 

Sie war aber auch so _wütend_. Sie war wütend auf Black, aber genauso wütend war sie auf Lily. Sie brodelte, allein wenn sie daran dachte, dass Lily sich irgendwo in Frankreich herumtrieb und ihre Freakkarriere in ihrer Freakwelt vorantrieb, während sie hier ihr Leben für sie riskierte und Lilys Freakfreunde ihr bösartige Streiche spielten! Potter hielt sie immer noch am Arm und behandelte sie wie ein _Kind_, weil diese Freaks sie alle beide angelogen hatten! Und Lily _wusste_ noch nicht mal, was Petunia für sie tat! Niemals, niemals wieder würde sie sich mit diesen Spinnern einlassen! Niemals!

„Gleich vorbei!", meldete Potter fröhlich. Betäubt ließ Petunia es zu, dass er einen Arm um ihre Taille schob. „Und daheim mach ich uns Tee!"

Unvermittelt wirbelte er sie herum. Die Welt explodierte mit einem markerschütternden Knall.

* * *

„Huch", sagte Potter, nachdem Petunia aufgehört hatte zu schreien. „Hier, setz dich hin. Geht es dir besser? Wir haben uns doch nicht zersplintert, oder nicht? Na, siehst du, alle Finger noch dran." Zärtlich strich Potter über jeden ihrer Finger, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und richtete sich auf. „Tee, Bett, und dann versuch ich noch mal einen Anti-Confundus-Zauber, mittlerweile müsste er klappen." 

„K-keine Z-z-zauber", brachte Petunia hervor und umklammerte Lilys Handtasche vor ihrer Brust. Im einen Moment hatte sie im Ministerium gestanden, im anderen saß sie in einer Küche, und eine schwarzgefleckte Katze strich um ihre Beine. Sie wollte heim, aber sie wusste nicht, wie. Sie wollte wieder aussehen wie sie selbst, aber sie wusste nicht, wie man das machte. Selbst wenn sie ihren Körper je zurückerhielt, würden ihre Kleider nicht mehr passen, und Black hatte all ihre eigenen Sachen!

Petunia hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so einsam gefühlt. Sie hatte sich auf Black verlassen, und Black war verschwunden! Sie hatte sich auf Potter verlassen, aber Potter wusste von nichts, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte! Vernon war meilenweit weg. Sie wollte nichts, als zurück bei Vernon sein, und alles vergessen, und sich in eine seiner Umarmungen kuscheln.

Sie wollte _nachhause_.

„He... shh..." Große Männerhände legten sich sanft um ihre Schultern, strichen in einer Geste, die sich uralt anfühlte, über ihren Nacken. Der Lily-Körper, in dem sie steckte, reagierte irgendwie vor ihrem Kopf, und im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich umgedreht, vergrub den Kopf in James Potters Brust, klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Mit einem leisen Klacken fiel die Handtasche zu Boden.

Vielleicht hielt Potter diesen Zauber für verantwortlich, vielleicht hatte er eine andere Erklärung dafür, warum seine Frau in seinen Armen hing, als sei ihre Welt gerade zusammengebrochen, was interessierte es sie. Black hatte sich einen Scherz mit ihr gemacht, und sie hatte _Angst_. Schwer atmend versuchte sie, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Alles war gut. Sie brachte alle Konzentration auf, die sie besaß, um sich das zu sagen.

Sie merkte erst nicht, wie eine der Hände auf ihrem Rücken tiefer glitt und sanft ihre Taille umfasste, war zu überwältigt von der Panik, die langsam abebbte, in den Armen, die sie anfassten, als seien sie seit Urzeiten mit ihr vertraut - wie Vernon. Aber dann geisterten Lippen über ihren Hals. Unwillkürlich neigte sie den Kopf, seufzte leise auf. Ein langer Moment verging, bis die Hand auf ihren Rücken sie mit der Grazie eines Tangotänzers von sich schob.

Fragend sah Petunia auf, und die unvertrauten braunen Augen blinzelten ihr treuherzig durch die Brillengäser entgegen. „Besser?", fragte Potter leise, und sie schluckte.

Ein Freak war er, erinnerte sie sich, und nicht besser als dieser Black, und nicht besser als ihre Schwester. Und Lilys Mann war er. Und zu dritt hatten sie sie in dieser furchtbare Situation geritten und gezwungen, den Abend mit diesem Regenschirmmann zu verbringen, mit diesen furchtbaren Elfen, mit dieser Freakwelt, mit der Lily ihr Leben immer wieder zerstörte, als sei es wichtiger als Petunias, als zähle überhaupt nicht, was sie wollte...

_Das hat sie davon, wenn sie nach Frankreich geht und ihren Freakkrieg austrägt, anstatt bei ihrem Mann zu bleiben, _dachte sie zornig. _Das hat sie davon, wenn sie glaubt, dass sie mich so behandeln kann. Im Prinzip ist es ihre Schuld... _

Potters Lippen waren das erste an diesem Abend, das sich nicht fremd und gefährlich anfühlte.

* * *

Später in der Nacht schmiegte sie sich eng an den Mann und erlaubte ihm, dass er die Decke in dem fremden Bett über sie zog, den Arm um sie legte und den Kopf in ihrer Halskuhle vergrub. 

„Nacht, Lily", murmelte er und klang, als sei er schon fast eingeschlafen.

Petunia schluckte. „Gute Nacht, James", erwiderte sie behutsam und starrte an die Decke, bis sie hörte, dass sein Atem tiefer wurde und in leises Schnarchen überging.

* * *

Abrupt setzte Petunia sich am nächsten Morgen auf. 

Entsetzt starrte sie auf James hinab, der neben ihr im Bett lag.

Ratternd geriet ihr Gehirn in Bewegung und listete nacheinander den gesamten letzten Abend auf. Den Freakzauber, der sie wie Lily aussehen ließ. Der schreckliche Abend mit den schrecklichen Leuten und Wesen. Black, der ihr versprach, dass alles gut laufen würde. Black, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Potter nichts zu sagen. Ihre Wut auf Lily. Sie und Potter.

Sie schluckte.

Mechanisch geriet sie in Bewegung. Sie löste sich sachte von James, dessen Bein mit ihrem verkreuzt war, stieg lautlos aus dem Bett und sammelte die Kleidungsstücke auf, die ihrer Schwester gehörten und die überall im Schlafzimmer verteilt lagen. Instinktiv presste sie das Kleid gegen ihre Brust, obwohl Potter schlief und es nicht sah.

Vor dem Spiegel hielt sie inne und sah Lily entgegen, die mit großen verwirrten Augen zurücksah.

Sie musste Black finden. Sie hatte irgendwo seine Adresse, und sie musste ihn finden, damit sie ihren Körper zurückbekam, damit sie so schnell wie möglich... sie knöpfte gerade ihre Bluse zu, als ein Rascheln sie herumfahren ließ.

Potter saß im Bett, die Decke auf der baren Brust hinabgerutscht, die Hände auf den Knien, und sah sie wortlos an. Seine Miene war unlesbar.

Petunia räusperte sich. Sie musste... Lily! Noch nie hatte sie so schnell gedacht.

Sie legte ein Lächeln auf. „Ich muss... ich wollte die Zeitung holen, und das Kleid lag sowieso noch rum."

Potter blinzelte. Dann nickte er.

Dann grinste er schief. „Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen."

Erleichterung fiel ihr wie ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie lachte atemlos. „Ja, guten Morgen! Lass mich nur... Zeitung... und ich mach uns einen Kaffee..." Trank er Kaffee? „Oder Tee, ich weiß noch nicht... ich muss heute... noch mal ins Ministerium... musst du auch ins Ministerium? Schatz?"

„Nein", erwiderte Potter langsam. Er blinzelte noch mal. Dann ließ er sich Zeit, nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen und sie aufzusetzen. Noch einmal sah er sie an. „Nicht am Sonntag. Vergiss nicht, dass wir noch zu Ollivander müssen. Aber ich schätze, das Ministerium ist wichtiger?"

„Tja." Petunia lächelte verzweifelt. „Die Arbeit wartet nicht!"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Tee?" Sie hielt das Lächeln gerade lange genug durch, bis er nickte. Sie fuhr herum, orientierte sich falsch, fuhr noch mal herum und war in der Tür...

„Und Petunia?"

Sie drehte den Kopf, bevor sie realisierte... oh.

Potter lächelte schief. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, macht eine hilflose Geste... sah auf, sah sie fest an. Räusperte sich. Nickte bedächtig.

„Danke", sagte er leise. „Du hast Lily vermutlich das Leben gerettet."

„Ich..."

„Sirius ist ein Idiot", sagte er. „Und wir haben Anti-Vielsafttrank im Schrank über der Spüle."

„Oh. Ich..." Unsicher befeuchtete sie sich die Lippen. „Danke."

Er lächelte noch einmal schief, und sie lächelte auch, genauso hilflos, und sie drehte sich um, und sie ging. Sie sah ihn nie wieder. Sie hörte auch nie dazu von Lily. Sie wusste nicht, was zu der Sache mit Black geschah, sie versuchte nie, es herauszufinden, aber sie wunderte sich nicht das geringste Bisschen, als sie ihn Jahre später auf Fahndungsfotos erkannte.

Sie kehrte in ihr Leben zurück, in ihr _normales_ Leben, und sie betete, jede Nacht, dass nie wieder ein Mann in Roben in ihrem Vorgarten erscheinen würde, der davon sprach, was sie Lily alles schuldig war, denn jetzt hatte sie endgültig genug getan.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
